Samson
by Lovely Spell
Summary: He loved him first.


Welcome back Kittens.

Here is a new sasunarusasu for your eyes to feast on. Tons more to be found on my profile, if this doesn't sate your thirst.

 **Enjoy**

 **LS**

The italicized words are from Samson by Regina Spektor, but I like the Casey Withoos version much better. The song I hear is based on her bf who had cancer and it was written for him. In this case I've taken what I've liked from the lyrics and applied them to our lovely boys. Don't own Naruto nor the song.

* * *

 _You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first_

Sasuke watched as Naruto nailed dummy after dummy with kunai. The sharp knives flew through the air straight into the targets' heads. He smirked when Naruto tripped and missed. Sasuke's hands reached for his own kunai and although it took two well placed throws his kunai guided Naruto's right back into the target, while his own landed discarded on the floor.

Naruto grinned. He turned to look at Sasuke and didn't complain about the assist. He ran up to the dummies and stopped them from moving as he collected the knives again. "Your turn!" he yelled as he restocked his supplies and held out two kunai for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke smirked as he took the offered weapons. "Let me show you how it's done, idiot."

Naruto bumped Sasuke, hard, as he passed by him. "Bastard."

 _I have to go, I have to go  
_

Sasuke looked at the village one last time. He stared at the lit lanterns until his eyes began to tear up. It was the lights. The lights. So bright. He turned his back on Konoha and started walking.

 _You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first_

Naruto watched Sasuke practice. He was too perfect. He hated him. He was good at everything. Naruto was glaring until Sasuke turned away from the targets and faced him for an instant. Naruto stared with a blank face until it seemed Sasuke's mouth twitched into a small smile. It was small, but it was there. Naruto looked down at his feet, but he was smiling too. He hated the things Sasuke made him feel too. Gods, how he hated him.

 _Told me I was beautiful, and came into my bed_

Naruto startled awake. The window was open, as it usually was, but blocking the moonlight was a body he recognized. Naruto sat up and swallowed thickly. Why was he there? After all that time, why was he back?

Sasuke jumped into the apartment and walked up to the bed, where Naruto was sitting, staring at him. "Hey, idiot," he greeted with that haughty tone of his.

Naruto didn't want to smile back, but he did. "Hey, bastard," he replied and licked his dry lips. "are you back now?" he asked unsure if anybody knew a missing-nin was in the village.

Sasuke placed a knee on the bed. He reached behind him for his katana.

Naruto pulled out a kunai in an instant, ready to defend himself against the attack.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly and smirked. He pulled the katana out of his belt, sheath and all. He placed the weapon down on the side table and pulled his hand away.

Naruto lowered the kunai and placed it back under his pillow. He didn't allow his eyes to leave Sasuke's for a second.

Sasuke slipped his arms out of the open top. "You're beautiful," he said.

Naruto finally looked away. He stared at the threads on his blanket. "Shut up," he muttered. How could that be what Sasuke had traveled all the way there to say?

Sasuke took Naruto's chin in his hand and forced him to look up. "You're beautiful," he repeated and although Naruto struggled against his grip he leaned forward until their lips met.

Naruto didn't fight him much longer. He melted into the warmth and reached to pull Sasuke over him and down onto the bed. "Show me."

 _And kissed me till the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me till the mornin' light_

Sasuke pulled the top of his outfit back on and slipped his katana back into place. "I have to go," he said as he glanced out of the window. The sun was already rising. He didn't have much time.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Stay," he said and stood up to catch Sasuke's wrist. "Stay with me," he said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Their eyes met and he couldn't help the sadness reflected in his eyes. "I have to go," he repeated and pulled his wrist from Naruto's hold. Sasuke didn't look back again as he left the room. He couldn't or he'd never be able to leave again.

Naruto watched until Sasuke's body was out of view. He pushed his hair out of his face and sat on the bed. It was still warm from their body heat. He slipped under the covers and tried to memorize every sound Sasuke had made the night before.

 _Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah, we couldn't destroy a single one_

Naruto and Sasuke laid side by side, each covered in blood and bruises. Naruto turned his head and noticed tears streaming down Sasuke's face. He smiled as the other turned his face away. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was over.

 _And history books forgot about us  
And the Bible didn't mention us, not even once_

The past was in the past. This was the future. Naruto stood with his bride by his side. He had said his I do's with Hinata in his mind, but Sasuke forever in his heart. This was real life now.

Sasuke watched Sakura move. She was strong. She was admirable. She was smart. Everything to be desired. And yet his heart strayed. Had it ever been wholly hers?

 _You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first_

Sasuke walks into the Hokage's office and looks at the man sitting there, staring at a picture frame in his hand. He doesn't know why he says it, but it's out of his lips before he can stop himself, "I loved you first," he says.

Naruto looks up and his grin isn't nearly as big as it used to be. He shakes the frame in his hand and turns it, so Sasuke can see the picture too.

Sasuke blushes and looks away. "Hn."

* * *

The end. Hope you liked it. If you wanna rp with a veteran writer drop me a line. I'm always down to rp.

Thanks for reading,

LS


End file.
